You're Mine
by TristanMcLucas
Summary: To be continued...


The outrageous nightmares began to drive throughout her brain, and blazing every brain cell that she even had with a passionate flare. Every ruthless night-time she would come to life whilst shattering a scream, dashing on the way to her one-true-love only to find he wasn't there, a friendless reflection would emerge and inform that he has been abducted, perhaps even exterminated. The ebony-haired female could merely perceive an outline with horns, not twice had she witnessed this creature, however, they appeared to be an ancient female with pure beauty, a touch would occur and an exotic tone of voice would tell her who she is owned by.

"There's no running from this pain," A mystifying creature merely whispered within Rinoa's brain, an unexpected tremble happened to criticize her spinal column, encouraging her to feel under the weather, what did this puzzling woman wish for? Did this sweet-tempered adolescent have to follow commands?

During the hours of daylight all through the date following the past, Rinoa had established that these frightful hallucinations started to materialize, obligating her to feel terrified, she couldn't even bear to take a step out in the open, could this person be truly authentic? Certainly, the threatening sorceress breathed many generations ahead, however, how could she pay a visit to the present? Did she hack the timestream once more? Rinoa constantly asked herself abnormal questions, queries that she cannot respond to, on how this woman could be here; cheating with a brain that could almost be lifeless, but Ultimecia cherished the taste of death.

Within her clueless mind the altar, the municipality and the darkness rippled away. Rinoa stooped onto her knees; she cannot shift, her carcass felt scrawny, but now her knees push into a flourishing pasture beneath the glittering sunlight. Squall, her precious beloved, he kneeled before her and kindly placed his hand into hers, out of the blue he suddenly vanished into shady feathers weakening into the underground darkness. Could this be a baffling trance?

"Who is this creature who made the decision to invade my privacy... who is she?" The ebony-haired lass whispered in such a demanding tone of voice, she could sense an abnormal presence as if somebody was currently examining her; could these hallucinations only be teasing her mind?

Pulling onto her sapphire quilt only to plaster her bitter flesh, she started to feel rather concerned of the planet surrounding her, and squeezing her to death, she thought that she had finally found happiness, and however, she believed she hadn't. Had this woman seen eye to eye with Rinoa before? Rinoa only memorized the ghastly sensation when her body was captured by a mysterious being. Could this lady be her? A gruesome creature who breathed in the future, could it actually be her?

Gradually closing her pale eyelids, the sound of scraping could be heard along the wall as if prickly claws were grazing the wonderful wallpaper; however, not a soul was present. A heavily accented voice whispered into the young female's outer ear, which sent a long-lasting tremble all along Rinoa's backbone, "What a surprise, my dear."

The adolescent simply paid no attention to the woman's voice since she thought it was just a horrifying nightmare starting before she could even snooze, she turned her head to the left-hand side, only to draw back from the disturbing sound.

The extent was well-groomed and there wasn't a single sight nearby, perhaps the murky heavens had risen, maybe everyone was having their forty winks. Apart from that one frenetic woman who never has a siesta, the one who simply visualizes insanity, Ultimecia, she suddenly materialized onto the double divan, shooting a fleeting look at her razor-sharp talons whilst she released an immorality chuckle, her tawny hues wandered the navy sheet until they caught a glimpse of the young female she had been searching for, that one lass who rested inside her mind.

Long violet fingers that ended with jagged claws, a gentle touch which became a cruel seize occurred upon Rinoa's pale arm, so soft, the witch thought to herself as she drove her face closer to the female's appendage, and then grazing a soft kiss upon the ashen flesh, all of a sudden a pathway of gentle pecks began to travel towards the female's collar which led into a delicate nibble and encouraged Rinoa to free a gentle whimper.

The ebony-haired protagonist clearly received bliss from the tender touch; she turned her head whilst her chestnut eyes remained closed, and she pouted her lips to receive a passionate smooch, the witch lapped those crimson rims over the young female's, and pressed her lips against the others, ending the canoodle with a lick upon the pale lips, the sorceress placed her clawed hand onto the female's chest, letting it relax in that one spot.

The touch of the enormous hand had encouraged Rinoa to open her eyelids, was it only a quivering nightmare or a truth to the eye? She became aware of the sorceress who was beside her, a stunning creature that only walked the pathway of insanity, the young lass started to tremble once more, at the fact that this woman had actually became visible.

"Hello, child," The sorceress barely whispered, shifting her immense hand in the direction of the young female's jaw, only to caress her supple cheek.

Rinoa remained hushed, only managing to respire little by little, she had the desire to escape from the mystifying witch, and however, her body wouldn't let her shift. The sorceress gradually grazed a peck upon Rinoa's pale arm once more, leaving yet another crimson blemish. It was bizarre; could this sorceress truly have feelings for the young lass?

Long violet figures gradually swept across the young female's colourless cheek, particularly the woman's thumb which accepted most of the role. Tawny hues casually digging into those chestnut orbs, the sorceress released a low groan from the rear of her throat and calmly whispered, "You may lie to yourself, child, but not to me. I will show you what you desire."

That expression had staggered the deprived female; she made an effort not to blubber but a lonely tear swept down her cheek anyway, her voice remained rickety and very uneven, she had a thought that this sorceress would seize her body once more, "Why... are you here?"

Ultimecia simply vanished leaving behind a mysterious chortle, only to materialize in the wake of the young female; she stretched out an immense hand, offering Rinoa to grasp it, "Take my hand, Rinoa..."

Turning her figure rather hastily, what did this monstrous creature wish for? The lass merely shook her head, she didn't want to trust any of this, this woman appeared to be pitiless and aggressive, and Rinoa did not want to be a part of it. Nevertheless, Rinoa gradually placed her hand in Ultimecia's, which sent one hell of a shudder within her body, and the gentle grasp encouraged her to slither off the mattress, and the bedcovers which sheltered her flesh plunged onto the cream carpet.

Enveloping her violet fingers all-round Rinoa's hand ever so softly, the witch placed her left-hand onto the side of the young female's love handles and gently pulled her close. A peaceful piano could be heard in the background, such a soothing tone which relaxed Rinoa's eardrums.

The heavens outside appeared to be brightening up, a splash of scarlet, ginger and a glittering azure gradually developed whilst the vapours drifted apart, the dazzling star rose into the blue, and the intense sunlight glimmered over the terra firma, it happened to be the crack of dawn already.

Screaming throughout the drapes that sheltered the glass window, the rays from the glowing star started to dance upon the cream wallpaper whilst more than a few areas remained dim, and a genuine smile curled upon the young female's pale lips as the daylight shimmered, however, the ghastly situation she appeared to be in troubled her from within.

The mystifying sorceress who appeared to be threatening and absolutely sinful, gradually greeted Rinoa's neck with a kind-hearted kiss whilst she nudged her violet claws into the young female's waist, the ebony-haired lass wasn't satisfied whatsoever, she felt broken and the touch of those jagged talons forced her to whimper.

Her chestnut eyes happened to fill with tears but she made an attempt to control her weeping, she wished to escape, to never perceive nor listen to this witch any longer, she had the desire to run but her body wouldn't move an inch, and if she ever ran further away then this sorceress would follow, no matter how far she reached.


End file.
